Irony
by Reality Sculptor
Summary: Post OOTP. A certain girl is slowly taking over Harry's mind. Can he do anything about it? Short fic.


Irony

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers and/or their respective owners. 

Summary: Post OOTP. Someone is slowly taking over Harry's mind. Can he do anything about it? Fluff alert. 

Author Notes: This is really the first fic that I've written, that I _really _like, most of the others were removed after a few days because they bored even me ^_^ Harry & Ginny alert :P (Along with implied Ron & Hermione)

Read and Review!

~*~

_'Maybe you're taking it in turns to look, and keep missing each other,' suggested Hermione, the corners of her mouth twitching. _(Hermione in Order of the Phoenix)

~*~

Harry couldn't concentrate.

He was in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting on the floor in front of the fire trying to finish his Potions essay, alongside Ron who was playing a game of Wizard's Chess against Seamus Finnigan and Hermione who was concentrated on her Arithmancy homework.

He kept forcing himself to face his parchment and tried to keep writing, but all he could do was doodle across its surface, writing the same name over and over.

Ginny.

She was all that occupied his mind these days.

And his thought weren't exactly innocent either.

He didn't know when his infatuation over the younger Weasley had started – or how it had started for that matter; maybe it was during those countless times they would meet each other out of coincidence between classes, and Harry offered to walk her, sharing a few stories of their day, a small joke or making fun of their teachers.

Maybe it was those times when their eyes would meet, and she would look away grinning, as if sharing a secret joke, while he would keep looking at her, almost longingly.

Maybe it was during those times when they would stay in the Common Room, deep into the night, discussing anything and everything, Harry losing track of the conversation as he stared at the light of the fireplace reflected in her glinting dark brown eyes, the thousand colours of her hair in the firelight or the way her lips moved, forming each word, almost tantalizingly, as if daring him to claim them with his own.

Maybe it was when they would stay out in the benches of the Quidditch Pitch after practice was over (She indeed tried out as a chaser in her fifth year, after Harry's  life-long Quidditch ban had been lifted, and surprisingly she was quite good at it) and they would just lay back, eyes closed, tired after another slave drive session, courtesy of Katie Bell, the team captain, and he would feel comfortable – almost giddy, in her presence, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Maybe it was the way she could read him like a book, confronting him when she felt there was something on his mind, making him come to his senses whenever he was a prat.

But how could he tell her that _she was the one in his mind?_

He knew that she had long ago given up on her crush on him.

Of course, Harry had to come to his senses once she was out of his reach.

He was almost sure some deity was having a good laugh out of his situation.

Damn irony.

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to crumple his unfinished potions essay and throw it in the fire.

He laid his back against the couch in front of the fire and let his head rest on it, his eyes closed.

'Harry?' 

He recognized that voice. He turned his head to his right and opened his eyes, to find large brown eyes peering back at him, inches from his face, concern evident in them.

Harry felt his face grow warm as his eyes travelled over her face, coming to rest on her lips.

Ginny sat on the couch, right next to him and felt his forehead with her hand 'Do you have a fever?' She asked with her head tilted to the side.

'I-I'm ok' Harry managed to stutter. _Why does she have to look so…_

_Damn cute._

Harry felt his face warm again, and he was sure it was almost as red as the trademark Weasley hair.

_Next thing I will be squealing every time she walks into the same room as me…_

Damn irony.

Ginny removed her hand, and Harry almost wished she hadn't, as embarrassing as it was 'What were you working at?' She raised one eyebrow as she looked over at the crumpled piece of parchment in his hand.

The blush in Harry's face didn't fade. 

'Potions homework' He made a face, and avoided looking at her eyes. 

He didn't know if he would be able to keep himself from drowning in them.

She giggled at his expression, the sound kept ringing in his ears, a tinkling sound.

_Why does everything about her seem so…_

_Perfect?_

Hermione shot them a dirty look as they noise distracted her from her Arithmancy homework.

Ginny suppressed a smile.

They stayed like that, Harry leaning against the couch and Ginny sitting on it, at his side.

At some point people had started going to their dormitories, yawning making their way slowly up the stairs.

Ron patted Harry's shoulder mumbled something that faintly sounded like 'Goodnight' in the middle of a yawn.

Hermione beamed as she finished her essay and gave Ron a little peck on the cheek before saying 'Goodnight' to Harry and Ginny as she made her way upstairs to her dormitory.

Seamus was the last to leave, muttering grumpily about having lost against Ron – again, as he made his went to sleep.

After that, they both stayed there, looking at the fire. Harry wouldn't feel as relaxed or open with anyone else, not even Ron or Hermione.

This was different.

At some point, Harry moved and came to rest against Ginny's legs, his head laying on her lap, eyes wide open, examining every feature of her face, as her chocolate coloured eyes looked right back at him, and her hands moved over his tousled hair, caressing his scalp.

He felt as calm as ever, no words were needed between them, they understood each other.

But as close as they were, Harry longed for something more…

Something he couldn't have.

Something he longed for yet feared.

Nobody else had the same power as she had over him, the power to make him shiver with only a mere touch, the power to lift his spirit with only a look, the power to calm him, the power to make him smile in any situation, the power to reduce him to another stuttering schoolboy hopelessly in love.

Nobody understood him as well as she did.

And he was afraid of that.

As wonderful as it felt to open up to someone who would always hear him out, offer advice, and even a shoulder when he needed it.

He couldn't pull away from her though.

He raised his hand, and moved it towards her face slowly, not looking away once from her eyes, he caressed her face slowly; as if afraid his touch would harm her.

As if afraid she would pull away.

But she did not, she stared right back at him, a small smile on her face, making small dimples appear in her face, and her eyes crinkle.

His breath hitched as her face slowly made her way to his face, and she leaned towards him, cupping his cheek, brushing her thumb slowly over his face.

Her eyes never left his.

It felt so right, to share this intimacy with her.

Ginny, stood up and then sat down next to him on the floor, her head leaning against the couch too, eyes closed, but still with that small smile still on her face.

Her hand was still caressing his cheek. Harry covered it with his own, which was slightly bigger.

They fit perfectly.

Her fingers intertwined with his, and her head came to rest on his shoulder, his resting on top of hers.

No words were needed. 

They stayed the whole night like that, enjoying each other's presence.

Harry's Potions essay lay there, crumpled in front of the fireplace, totally forgotten.

_The End.___

_Or is it…?_

~*~

This is for all those Harry & Ginny shippers out there ^_^ I hope you liked it. 


End file.
